Dance Your Heart Out
by dramabug15
Summary: Our favorite guild members are taking a dance class lead by Jellal. This class allows for love to bloom and old wounds to be opened, but everyone just has a lot of fun!
"Work, work, work, work, work…" blasts the boom box in the dance studio. The favorite Fairy Tail gang sits on the shiny studio floor stretching their legs, backs, and arms. Everyone seems to be excited for their first dance lessons, except for Laxus, who has already tried to leave twice and pulled back by Mirajane. Natsu is looking at Erza dressed in her spandex shorts and a t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. With ear buds in, she is paying no attention to him. Meanwhile, Lucy is falling head over heels for Natsu's muscular arms.

Just as the door opens, everyone turns their heads to see if the instructor has arrived, but to their surprise it was their leader, Gramps. Natsu yells out in disbelief, "What are YOU doing here Gramps? You're too old for this!"

He responds, "Dancing is good for the soul and Eugene Faccuito is my idol."

Lucy squeals with excitement, "EEEE! I didn't know you were into Broadway dancing!"

"I've never been into the newer stuff."

"Oh I just love _Showboat_!" exclaims Lucy fangirling so hard.

They start singing the chorus of Make Believe from the same musical. Just as they finished the chorus, the door opens again and a blue haired man in tight, black leggings and a tank top that says, 'Just Do It,' struts in with a towel in his hand and a Victoria's Secret bag on his shoulder. He sits everything down and says in a flamboyant voice, "Hey guys! My name is Jellal and I'm going to be your dancing instructor for the next few weeks. Today we are going to be focusing on some basic ballet movements because most modern dances have influences from the ballet. This will help us out for the weeks to come."

Natsu leans over to Grey and whispers, "What is with this guy?" Grey shrugs his shoulders.

Jellal continues, "Alright, so everyone why don't you grab a hold of the bars along the walls and make sure you spread yourselves like peanut butter and jelly, like my dancing coach always said!"

Laxus leans over to Mira and whispers, "Why don't we make like a banana and split?" Mira upset by his snide comment and punches him in the shoulder.

Jellal waits until everyone is ready and continues, "Okay we are going to start with some basic positions." At this point all the guys in the room are laughing including Erza who finds dirty jokes to be quite funny. Jellal laughs along and then shoots a wink at Natsu… and he doesn't notice.

Jellal continues, "Put your heels together and point your feet outwards, then put your hands in a relaxed position by your waist." He goes over to help Grey with his hands and Erza with her legs because she is shaking uncontrollably at this point. Erza smiles at him and blushes a little too much and Jellal is revolted by her attempt to flirt with him.

Jellal then states, "This is called the first position in ballet. The next, or second position, is quite simple. Raise your arms where your arms are fully extended but your hands are level with your waist."

Natsu in a sigh of relief, "Phew, my legs were starting to hurt." By the time he moves his foot just slightly, Jellal is right there to tell him that his feet is not to move and gestures to the poster that is on the west wall of the studio that shows all of the positions. Jellal helps him out by placing his hands ever so gently onto his left bicep and says in the smoothest voice, "My my, you sir are quite muscular." He then shoots him the sexiest wink and Natsu is repulsed and punches him in the face and Jellal falls to the floor.

Natsu yells, "What kind of pervert are you?"

Erza rushes to Jellal's help and scorns Natsu, "How COULD you do such a thing to poor Jellal?"

Lucy chimes in, "Yeah, he COULD kick you out of his class if he really wanted to." Jellal waves the girls off and gets up and replies, "I did come off a bit too strong, so let's just move on with learning the rest of the five movements." He dusts himself off and continues with the lesson. "For the third position, your right arm stays where it is at and your left arm goes back to the previous position in number two. The tricky part is your feet. Your left foot goes behind your right foot, but still stays pointed opposite; difficult, right? If you need help raise your hand and I shall come around to assist." A few people raise their hands including Gramps who wants his form on point. Grey leans over to Natsu and whispers, "Looks like someone likes you!"

Natsu replies, "Yeah, yeah we all know Jellal thinks I'm handsome. Where have you been this whole time?"

"I'm not talking about Jellal. Look!" Grey points over to Lucy who looks at them and then a hot second later she turns her head away and blushes. He continues, "I've been watching her looking at you this whole time. I think you need to ask her out.

"What Lucy? Nah, we are just good friends… I don't see us becoming anything more." He directs Grey to his left where Erza stands. "Now Erza, I would make sweet love to her. She is one helluva woman."

Grey shrugs it off, "Oh please, she is way out of your league. You can't handle that much woman!" They both laugh.

Jellal finishes the class out with positions four and five, "Now before we leave. Let's finish up the last two positions. Four is keeping your feet where they are but your right arm is bended instead of your left and your left arm is extended over your head." He watches everyone get into position before continuing, "The final position is both arms extended over your head, and that is all the positions. Now let's do a quick quiz over what you have learned today!" He calls out each number slowly and once he has went through them all he starts mixing it up. Not many people can keep up, but it was mostly for shits and giggles.

Jellal dismisses them and Natsu walks up to Erza and says in his most seductive voice, "Hey would you like to run and get ice cream across the street? I'll pay." He winks at her, but she declines him by saying she was just going to ask Jellal the same thing. Natsu walks back to Grey, who is putting his shirt on, woefully defeated. Grey reassures him, "I told you so." Natsu punches Grey in the shoulder and they laugh about it. Lucy shyly walks over to Grey and Natsu and Grey has the most devious smile on his face and says to Lucy, "Hey Lucy! Would you like to go to the ice cream shop across the street with Natsu? He invited me, but I promised to watch Juvia and Mira play soccer and coach them, would you take my place?"

Lucy blushes again and says sure before Natsu even gets a chance to object. She grabs her bag and puts her hand in the crook of his arm and leads him out of the studio. Natsu calms down when he sees how happy she looks. She replies in the sweetest voice, "Jellal was right, you are quite muscular." She laughs and it's the side that Natsu has never seen from Lucy. To him, it is almost enough to win over his heart.


End file.
